


Like a Wrecking Ball

by CBFirestarter, WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Musician Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: Dean has one more concert before he's done. One more show and he can see his husband. All he can think about is what he wants to do to Cas as soon as he walks through the front door.Cas wants Dean to know what he will be doing while he waits for Dean to get home.Based on the Song Like a Wrecking Ball by Eric Church





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dani Kansas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dani+Kansas).



> Okay. I shouldn't admit this, but I am going to anyway. Jensen motherfucking Ackles killed me last Saturday night. When he sang Eric Church's Like a Wrecking Ball at NashCon I spontaneously went into heat. So my dirty little Destiel brain insisted I write a fic. Only, I don't like writing smut. It's hard, and not in a fun way. So I thought I would try my hand at another texting fic. And guess who I brought in to help me? That's right, the OG Trench Coat Texter [CBFirestarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter). I am so happy my bestie was willing to help me out on this fic. No one does Dean the way she does Dean. (Oh that sounded vaguely dirty) 
> 
> Be warned NSFW images are in this fic. Probably don't read in public. Unless you don't care if people see you looking at half-naked men. And if that's you, Rock on! 
> 
> Also, there are images I snagged from the internet. They are not mine. I would give credit, but I actually couldn't find a source. Tumblr doesn't like to let you find stuff like that. 
> 
> Chapter 1 will be the screenshots of CB and I texting and Chapter 2 is going to have just the text in case the images don't load.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cas: Image Sent**

_ Dean: Damn you! _

_ Dean: You really turn me on, fixing that bathroom sink.  _

**Cas: Shut up, Dean the faucet was leaking. I was trying to show you what I used to replace it. I know how picky you are about your fixtures.**

_ Dean: I don’t give a shit about the faucet.  _

_ Dean: You’re wearing running shorts and no shirt.  _

_ Dean: Did you forget the mirror was there?  _

_ Dean: And now I’ve got a raging boner before I go on stage.  _

**Cas: Awww, poor thing. Now you have to stand in front of thousands of people who adore you with a semi. :p**

_ Dean: Fuck you, it’s uncomfortable. ;) You tease. _

**Cas: Well maybe I was teasing a little.**

**Cas: But I’m sure everyone in the front row would drop to their knees to help with your “raging boner”**

_ Dean: They would. But why would I want them? _

_ Dean: When tomorrow night I’ll have your hot mouth on me. Fuck baby, send me another pic. _

Dean: Don’t make me beg

**Cas: Image Sent**

_ Dean: No you dork, I don’t want an old pic I want to see you now.  _

_ Dean: What are you wearing? _

**Cas: Seriously Dean? Your show is about to start.**

_ Dean: You started it! C'mon. I’ve got a few more minutes they can wait _

**Cas: You are one dirty man. I’m not even sexy right now. I am just wearing your old blue robe. It smells like you.**

_ Dean: Fuck see that’s so hot, let me see you _

**Cas: Image Sent**

_ Dean:  God damn! I can’t wait to get home.  _

_ Dean: I’m going to rock you baby, like a wrecking ball. _

**Cas: I can’t tell if I’m annoyed or turned on that you’re quoting your song to me right now.**

_ Dean: You’re turned on. And you know it.  _

**Cas: I am**

**Cas: Only a little >:)**

_ Dean: I wrote it for you though baby. Ug I can’t wait to get home. I’m going to burst through that front door and take you up against the first wall I can push you into. >;) anymore turned on now? _

**Cas: Maybe I’m a little more turned on.**

_ Dean: Please tell me you’ll wear a plug. I don’t think I can wait to prep you.  _

**Cas: Fuck! Yes I’ll prep for you. I’ll spend the whole day in bed waiting for you. Slowly working myself open. Using your favorite lube.**

**Cas: I’ll start by rubbing my nipples pretending it’s you pinching them. I’ll suck on my fingers wishing they were your cock until they’re covered in spit. I’ll grab and pull them like you do when you’re teasing me.**

_ Dean: Holy shit Cas, yes that’s it. I want to suck your nipples so bad.  _

_ Dean: I want you open and wet and ready _

_ Dean: Tell me how you’re gonna get wet and loose for me baby _

**Cas: I’m going to have all day, so I’ll take my time. Running my hands down my stomach. Teasing myself the way you love to tease me. I’ll rub my knuckles over the top of my dick, but won’t stroke it. Only you get to touch me tomorrow.**

_ Dean: Shit you’re making me rock hard.I have to go on soon, I gotta hurry sexy. _

**Cas: Nope, I told you. I’m taking my time.**

**Cas: I’ll play with my balls before touching my hole dry not using the lube yet. I’ll work my finger around the rim loosening the muscles with just enough friction to feel good. I’m going to flick my rim since you won’t be here to smack it with your cock. I’ll be aching for you so bad.**

_ Dean:  Image Sent  _

_ Dean: See I told you, so fucking hard _

**Cas: Oh Fuck, Dean. I miss your cock so bad. I need you to get home as fast as you can.**

**Cas: Think about me fingering myself for you tomorrow. I’ll lube my fingers up and slowly push the first one in. Not stopping to adjust because the burn feels so good. I don’t want to admit this, but I’ll be thinking of your song. I’ll be thinking about you telling all your fans that tomorrow you’re going to fuck me so hard it’s going to knock our pictures off the wall.**

**Cas: I’m gonna add a second finger trying to find my prostate, but you know I can’t reach it on my own. Not when I’m laying on my back pretending it’s your fingers inside of me. I’ll be so hard Dean. I’m going to want you so bad the third finger won’t be enough.**

_ Dean: So so close baby.  _

**Cas: I want you to come for me Dean. I want you to imagine me in our bed grinding down on my fingers calling out your name. I’ll work myself open enough to take my favorite dildo. I’m going to lay on your side of the bed and push your pillow under my ass. I can’t wait to shove that fake cock inside of me so hard, I’ll scream your name. I’m going to fuck myself so good with that dildo, adjusting it until I hit my prostate over and over again. And right before I come I’m going to pull it out, knowing I can’t come until you get home. I’m going to be over sensitive and my body will be crying out for you Just waiting for you to get home take me.**

_ Dean: Fuck I’m gonna to come _

_ Dean: I’m gonna come just thinking about fucking you.  _

_ Dean: I’m going to slam into you so hard the bed is going to leave dents in the wall.  _

_ Dean: We’re going to rock that house right off it’s foundation.  _

**Cas: Come on Dean, let me see your come.**

_ Dean: Image sent _

_ Dean: So fucking spent babe, that was awesome _

**Cas: Oh fuck. Look how sweaty you are. I bet you smell amazing. I’m so hard Dean.**

**Cas: Image Sent**

_ Dean: Jesus Christ my dick can’t take anymore, poor guy keeps trying to rise I’m too old for a second round. But your hot as fuck baby. _

_ Dean: Come for me, I want you to come Cas _

_ Dean:  But save yourself tomorrow. That ones all mine. _

**Cas: Yes, Dean.**

**Cas: Oh God I can’t wait for you to be home.**

**Cas: I’m all sticky**

_ Dean: I love you so fucking much. I’m sorry I have to go. I’ll call you in the morning before I get on the plane.  _

**Cas: I love you, Dean. And can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Kick it in the ass tonight.**

_ Dean: I will. I always do ;) _

**Cas: Goodnight.**


End file.
